ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Prisoner 700 is missing
This is the eighth episode of Stan 14. Episode Stan is NRG and is fightning a Geochelone Aerio. Geochelone Aerio: Stan! Stan 14! I need your help! NRG: Me? Geochelone Aerio: Yes. You! NRG: Okay. NRG turns into Stan. Stan: What do you want? Geochelone Aerio: A alien known as Kael is hunting me and four other people. Stan: Is he green and scaly? Geochelone Aerio: Yes. Stan: Okay. I'm going to help you. Stan imediatly turned into Terraspin. Terraspin: Whoa! Geochelone Aerio: Your me. So? Terraspin: I can turn into alot of guys. This is new. Omnimatrix: Request for help. Teleporting. Terraspin: What?!? Terraspin teleported to Area 51. Terraspin transformed into Stan. Stan: Why am I at Area 51? Officer: A alien escaped from here. Two others escaped: Prisoner 773 and Prisoner 775. Now Prisoner 700 is missing. Stan: Okay. I'll get them back. Officer: Thank You. Stan: Let's go Stormfront! Stan turns into Grey Matter! Grey Matter: Aw man! Grey Matter: Maybe I can... He started to turn the Omnimatrix and turned into Stormfront. Stormfront flew off. Meanwhile... Prisoner 772: Hahaha! That train didn't see what was coming! Prisoner 700: I know right? Prisoner 775: Now we just sell the stuff and get paid. Stormfront: I don't think so. Stormfront shot lightning at Prisoner 700. Prisoner 700 shot clay that looked like Stormfront! Prisoner 700: Smack him! Prisoner 775 picked up the clay and smacked him on the ground. Then Stormfront got lifted in the air and slapped on the ground. Prisoner 775 turned invisible and snuck up behind the statue and stung it with it's tail! Stormfront: OW! Right in the back! Prisoner 772 clawed the statue right were the Omnimatrix was! Stormfront turned into Snow Bear! Snow Bear: Huh. Snow Bear clawed up the statue to look like Prisoner 773 and froze it. Prisoner 772 was frozen! Prisoner 700: Grrrr Prisoner 700 made another clay statue that looked like a club and started to run at Snow Bear. Snow Bear jumped up and landed on Prisoner 772. Prisoner 700 charged at the statue. Snow Bear quickly changed the statue to look like Prisoner 700! Prisoner 700 smacked the statue's head. Prisoner 700 flew into a shed. Prisoner 775 stung Snow Bear! Snow Bear: OWWWWWWWW! Snow Bear fell, and Prisoner 775 stung the Omnimatrix! Chamalien: Whoa! Chamalien turned invisible, and changed the statue to look like Prisoner 775, and stung it. Prisoner 775: Uhhh... Prisoner 775 fell asleep! Prisoner 700 jumped at Chamalien and made a sword! Chamalien jumped up. Prisoner 700 sliced the Omnimatrix! Voodude: Oh cool! Voodude made a giant net and got Prisoner 700,775,and 772 in it. Later... Stan: There all yours. Officer: Thank you very much. THE END! The credits show but in the middle this plays. The prisoner amount is shown at 775. Then the power goes out for a second and turns back on. The prisoner amount is now shown at 771. Category:Stan 14 Category:Stan 14 Episodes Category:Episodes